A Pirate's Life for Me!
by CallMeAPirate02
Summary: 4 friends (Sammy, Ally, Brianna, and Danielle) are inside the movie and they need to find a way to get back to the real world without messing up the plot of the movie... Can they do it? It's rated PG-13 for language and stuff... please read it and review!
1. We're Off to See the Movie!

Author's Note: Hey! I'm Ally (the author) and this is a story about 4 friends who go into the movie Pirates of the Caribbean. I kept just about the same plot, and there are a few deleted scenes in my story. Before I decided to write my own story, I was giving my best friend Brianna (SoccerGurl703) some ideas for her story, so some of the parts may be very similar- I will tell you when similar text will appear. but don't get me wrong- she's not getting all my ideas from me! She's not even using all of them, so.. Yea- sit back, relax and enjoy the story! Oh yea- please review!  
  
A Pirate's Life for Me  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1: We're off to see the movie!  
  
"Come ON, you guys! You're taking too long! We're gonna lose the great seats!" Ally called out to her three other friends.  
"We're coming!" Danielle shouted back. Ally, Sammy, Bri (Brianna), and Danielle were all close friends and were going to see Pirates of the Caribbean.  
"Why do I have to come? I don't want to see this stupid movie. I have better things to do!" Sammy complained.  
"Like what? Sleeping?" Brianna laughed. Sammy shrugged and they all laughed. Bri was the tallest of the group, although they were all very close in height. She had long black hair, which she always kept up in a ponytail or braid and rarely ever puts her hair down. She was the comedian of the group- she was hilarious and always said funny things and did perfect impressions. She had fair skin and had dark brown eyes.  
Sammy was a little shorter than Bri. She had dark brown hair with highlights, dark brown eyes, and was the advice giver of the group. She was always a good person to confide in. Ally was slightly shorter than Sammy and had a year-round tan. She had brown hair with highlights and brown eyes. She was funny and was a great listener. Danielle was the shortest of the group. She had reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She was very silly and immature at times, but was serious when she had to be. She and Ally are the Orlando lovers.  
They bought their tickets, got their snacks, and went into the theatre and took their seats. They began laughing and talking, waiting for the movie to begin. Sammy decided to be quiet, and when no one was paying attention she would fall asleep. She saw the lights dim out and she slouched in her seat and closed her eyes and began to dream of..  
"SAMMY!" Ally whispered loudly and nudged her really hard in the shoulder. "Sammy! The movie's starting! This isn't a time to sleep!" Sammy groaned and muttered to herself "it is for me." The movie began and Ally, Bri, and Danielle were enthralled by it. Every time Orlando came up, Ally would nudge Sammy and Ally and Danielle would whisper about his hotness. Sammy slept through most of the movie, but kept getting nudge (really hard) by Ally and Danielle, so she caught a few lines and a couple of names.  
After the movie ended they got up from their seats and began to walk out of the theatre and to the car.  
"Oh my god! Orlando looked so sexy as he sword fought! Mmmmmm! He looked so hot in this movie! I think this is his best! He is so mine!" Ally gushed.  
"No he isn't Orlando is so mine! We just would make the cutest couple." Danielle argued. Ally and Danielle began to argue who gets Orlando.  
"Man, that was a great movie! I love how Johnny played Jack, it was so funny!" Bri said to Sammy.  
"Huh? Oh, yea I guess, it was okay." Sammy replied.  
"How would you know, you slept through half the movie!" Bri laughed. Sammy just blushed and asked Bri not to tell Ally or Danielle.  
"Ok, I get Orlando and you can get his character Will," Ally said.  
"Fine!" Danielle replied.  
"Great! That means I get Johnny/Jack!" Bri chimed in.  
"But the who will I get?" Sammy said  
"You can have Geoffrey Rush and Captain Barbossa," Ally giggled. They all laughed as Sammy made a face. They hopped in the car and continued talking about the movie. They finally arrived at Danielle's house and went inside. Bri, Ally, and Danielle quickly got ready for bed. Ally and Bri began to pretend sword fight. Ally was pretending to be Will and Bri was Jack. "You know what you're doing I'll give you that." Bri said. "But how's your foot work. If I step here." they began to clash sticks (they didn't have swords) "Very good! And now I step again." The clashed again and then they started laughing. Danielle told them to stop because she just put in the movie and so they began to watch Scary Movie.  
"Sammy! Come on! You're gonna miss the movie!" Danielle shouted.  
"I'm coming," Sammy answered. After the movie, Bri and Sammy slept on the couch (one for each of them) and Danielle and Ally slept on the floor. Sammy fell asleep right away, while Bri, Ally, and Danielle talked about the movie. They began to fall asleep, but Bri couldn't sleep, so she went to Danielle's room. She plopped in her bed, looked out the window and thought, "I wish I could be in the movie." Little did she know her wish would come true.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! It's the end of the first chapter... Wow- just to let you know, updates might be a little slow- I have tons of homework, tomorrow is the Xavier Entrance Exam, and on top of that, I have ballet every day. but I will do my best, and please review! 


	2. A Morning of Confusion

Author's Note: A really long chapter.. Really- ummm not much else to say. Oh yea! Please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2: A Morning of Confusion  
  
You could say that Sammy, Bri, Ally, and Danielle, didn't wake up to a normal morning, but that would just be putting it lightly. It's more like they woke up in a whole other spit of land in a whole different time period. But they didn't know that. Ally woke up lying on a very comfortable bed. it was so comfy that she never wanted to get off it. but then she thought, "I wasn't sleeping on a bed! I was sleeping on the floor!" She opened her eyes and found herself in a strange room that seemed familiar. She opened the drapes and looked out the window to find herself looking at a beautiful morning at a port. But how could she be looking at a port if she lived in Northern Texas away from any body of water (except water fountains and water bottles and stuff like that). Then it dawned on her. "Pirates of the Caribbean," she said to herself 'Oh my god! I'm in the movie! And. and. that means I will meet Orlando!!! I mean Will!!!' she gave a huge smile. She ran outside the room and remembered that there were maids and butlers at their mansion and she wouldn't be alone. She peered over the balcony and found a maid walking downstairs. 'Shit, Where's Elizabeth? I need to borrow a dress.' Ally was never one who stole things from people. but she was on the risk taker side. She walked over to Elizabeth's gigantic closet to find a beautiful bouquet of dazzling dresses. "Okay, if I take one that is kind of hidden or pushed off, she probably didn't like it that much and never wore it, so she wouldn't really notice.' "Excuse me, but why are you in Miss Swan's closet and.. Why on Earth are you dressed like THAT?!" Ally turned around to see the maid she saw earlier downstairs. "I'm Elizabeth's uh, friend and I must speak with her. do you know where she is?" She replied. "Why, at the ceremony of course." The maid answered. "The ceremony? Oh yes, Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony. Right, right. When will she return?" Ally asked. "Why, in a about half an hour, it should be done very soon. you must be hungry, come to the kitchen and I will give you something to eat." Ally nodded and didn't complain. free food that's fit for a king, well more like the governor, but whatever. * * * "Owwww. I'm never sleeping on a bed this stiff again! My back kills!" Bri groaned. She opened her eyes to find that she wasn't in a bed, much less Danielle's room, but that she was in a corner leaning against a stonewall. "Where the hell am I?" Bri heard some noise and voices shouting nearby and decided to check it out. She peered around the corner to find a ceremony was taking place. "Present arms!" she heard a man shout. She saw a figure walking in between the raised muskets. "Norrington! This is Norrington's promotion ceremony!" she said to herself. She began to walk towards the crowd when she thought "Damnit! I can't go like this- people will think there's something wrong with me! I have to find a dress or something." She looked around and saw a sign that said 'Dress Boutique- the best place for beautiful high quality dresses for great prices, just outside the fort'. "Great! That's where I'll go." she went outside the fort and into 'Dress Boutique' to find the biggest collection of dazzling dresses she has ever seen. An older lady immediately walked towards her as she entered and said "Hello! Welcome to my shop! It looks to me like you need a change of wardrobe, sweetie. let me find the perfect dress for you." she said and disappeared behind a curtain which seemed like it led to more dresses. She appeared and showed Bri a beautiful navy blue dress with a velvet print of roses on it. It had gold lining and gold lace around the edges. It was the prettiest dress she had ever laid eyes on. "Wow" she said with a look of awe on her face. "A deep blue looked like your color and I can tell you love it." The lady replied. "It's wonderful!" Bri said. "Glad you like it. now hurry up and put it on and get out of those horrible rags," said the lady. 'These aren't rags! I spent a lot of money on my jean shorts from Wet Seal and this cute spaghetti strap from Abercrombie & Fitch!' Bri thought to herself. After she put on the dress, a young girl and her mother came into the shop and the lady began to talk to them. Bri found her way to the cashier. "That'll be 10 pounds," the man said. Well, he was more like a young man, like Bri's age. "I must ask you something," she said. "Sure, go ahead, Miss" the man replied with an annoyed look. "You saw me when I came in, yes?" "Yes. you looked ridiculous! You really need a change of clothing" he replied "well..." Bri began; she gave this sad look like she was remembering a horrible memory. "I was kidnapped. and the culprit gave these rags to me," she said sarcastically. "I. I was left with those rags and this," she said, pulling out a $20 dollar bill from the pocket of her shorts and showing it to the cashier. "It is American money. $1 is worth 5 shillings. and this is all I have to pay. I needed a dress because I couldn't return home in those rags, my mother would furious with me." Bri began to bawl (she was very good at fake crying). "Sir. please, don't let me dishonor my family, I need this dress, but I can't pay for it. please sir." she looked at him with a pleading innocent look. "Miss. I am so sorry. Don't worry about the money. I will give it to you gratis. I hope that your fortunes will improve." He said. Bri looked at him through a sea of tears, and "tried" to smile. "Thank you!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek, gave him a small curtsey and walked out. She began to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha! That was the best! Ahhhhh, if only Sammy, Ally, and Danielle were there to see it. I wonder where they ended up." * * * Danielle groaned as she woke up. "Owwwwww. I think I had WAY to many chocolate covered raisins last night. huh? Where am I? Have I been kidnapped? Holy Hell! I've been kidnapped! Shit! God! If you're there, listen to me. I need a sign. anything to get me out of here or at least tell me where I am! Damnit! What am I gonna do?" Danielle panicked. She walked out onto the docks. "A dock?! How could I be at a dock? I live in Texas! Oh, no! The kidnapper has flown me to another state. Probably on the coast! Damnit, now how am I supposed to get home." She walked towards a dock and saw a boat starting to sink with a figure on it. "Holy shit! It's Jack! I'm in the movie! I'm in the movie!" Danielle gave a huge smile. "That means I'm gonna meet Will!" she grinned even more. She saw Jack step off his boat and begin to walk off, when. "Hey! Hold up there you!" an old man said. Jack whirled around "it's a shilling to tie your boat up to the dock" They both looked at Jack's sunken boat. Danielle giggled. "And I shall need to know your name." Jack went through a pocket and took out three coins. "What do you say to 3 shillings and we forget the name." Jack said. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." Said the old man, and walked away. Jack walked off and found a bag with coins in it and decided it wouldn't hurt to take them. Danielle giggled and decided to follow him. Just as they had reached the dock to the Interceptor Jack said, "Why do you keep following me? Are you trying to be my shadow or some. oh, my apologies, love. I didn't know such a beautiful creature was chasing me." Jack said, smiling. "That's perfectly fine." Danielle said. "May I ask why you are dressed like that, love. It's not what beautiful women like yourself wear around here." Jack asked. "Oh, I know. I'm a, uh, pirate. And this is how pirates dress from where I come from." Danielle answered. "Excellent. Then will you sail with me to raid, pillage, and plunder?" "Sure, why not?" "Great, I'm Ca...." "Captain Jack Sparrow" Danielle finished. "How did you know who I am, love?" Jack asked. "Let's just say you are very well known and admired from where I come from, savvy?" Danielle answered. "Admired. I like the sound of that. Well let's go then, love." Jack said. "Okay, and you can call me Danielle if you wish." Danielle told him. "Very well then, Miss Danielle. Let's go!" Jack replied. And they began to head towards the ship when two guards blocked their way. "This dock is off limits to civilians," The first guard informed them. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. When I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He began to walk towards it when they, once again, got in his way. "Apparently there's some sort of a high tone and fancy to do up at the fort, aye? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves didn't merit an invitation?" "Some one has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." The first guard said. "It's a fine goal, I'm, sure. But a ship like that, makes this one seem a bit superfluous, really." "The dauntless is the power to the waters sure enough, but no ship can match the Interceptor for speed," said the other guard. "I've heard of one. Supposed to be very fast, nigh un-catchable. The Black Pearl," Danielle said. Jack looked at her in bewilderment. "Took the words right out of my mouth, love." "Well, there's no real ship that can match the Interceptor." Said the second guard. "The Black Pearl is a real ship," said the first. "No, no its not" said the second. "Yes it is, I've seen it," said the first. "You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?" asked the second. "No." "No." Jack and Danielle quietly snuck up onto the ship while the 2 guards continued to argue. "But I have seen a ship with black sails," said the first. "No ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly be the Black Pearl. Like I said, there's no real ship, that can match the inter."said the second when he realized jack and Danielle weren't there anymore. "Hey! Hey you! Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there!" said the first guard to jack, who was at the wheel. They were now pointing their guns at them. Danielle was a little scared even though she knew they wouldn't shoot. "I'm sorry, it's just such a pretty boat- ship," jack said. Danielle giggled; she loved this part of the movie. "What's your name?" asked the second guard. "Smith, or Smithy if you like," said Jack. "What's your purpose in Port Royal Mr. Smith?" asked the second guard. "Yeah! And no lies!" the first one added. "Well then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Jack said. Danielle began to giggle, but tried not to laugh. "I said no lies!" said the first guard. "I think he's telling the truth" said the second. Danielle decided to have some fun. "Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." "Once again, love, you took the words out of my mouth." jack said. Danielle was waiting, as Jack and the guards talked, when finally Elizabeth fell. * * * Samantha groaned. "She's wakin' up captn'." She heard a voice say. "It's about time." Sammy opened her eyes to see a bunch of ugly pirate faces looking at her. "'Ello poppet." Said Pintel. She got up and looked around. She was on a ship with a bunch of pirates. "Where the hell am I?" she thought aloud. "Ye'll be aboard the Black Pearl," said a voice behind her. She turned around to see an old ugly pirate with a (cute) monkey dressed like a pirate on his shoulder. "Black Pearl. Black Pearl. where have I heard that name before... Aha! That movie, Pirate of the Caribbean. You're Geoffrey Rush! Hey! Nice to meet you! Can you tell me how I got here, and where are my friends? Can I talk to the director." Sammy just kept going on and on. "I've never heard of what you called a 'movie', nor a director or your 'friends', and I am most certainly not that Geoffrey Rush you speak of. I don't even know who he is." Barbossa told her. "Geoffrey, I know you're a great actor and all, but I mean, enough is enough c'mon help me out a little. Where are my friends?" Sammy said. "I am NOT Geoffrey! I am Captain Barbossa, Captain of the Black Pearl!" he yelled. Then Sammy realized that he wasn't kidding. She ran to a set of doors she saw only to find herself in Barossa's quarters. Captain Barbossa and the crew just laughed at her. "Captn', what will we do 'bout the lass?" she heard a voice say. "After we raid Port Royal, we'll figure out what to do with her. For now, just leave her in there, she has to come out sometime." 


	3. An Afternoon of Introductions

Author's Note: okay, another long chapter. I'm trying to make these chapters kind of long to speed things up. It will be easier to understand once the friends meet up with each other. Wow! Two chapters in one day! I've very happy! I'm going to start on the 4th chapter, which will hopefully be up next week. I think that's all for now folks! Oh, yea! Please review! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: An Afternoon of Introductions  
  
Brianna joined the ceremony and watched as Norrington pulled Elizabeth aside to talk to her. Bri smiled in memory of what happened in the movie and decided to stick around nearby to see it in real life.  
".Of what I have not achieve, a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman Elizabeth." Norrington said. "I can't breathe." Elizabeth said, as she was preparing to faint. "I'm a bit nervous myself." Norrington replied. Bri laughed. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" Norrington yelled as he realized she had just fallen from the fort and into the Caribbean. Bri ran up to Norrington. "Miss Elizabeth?! Oh my God!" exclaimed Bri as she (fake) fainted. Luckily, one of the guards caught her and tried to get her to wake up. Norrington began to take his jacket off to dive and save her. "Sir, the rocks! It's a miracle she missed them," said Gillette. Bri fluttered her eyes and began to wake up. Norrington and friends started heading towards the docks. Bri decided to tag along.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
".And then they made me their chief." Jack said when. SPLASH! Something hit the water.  
"Oh my God! Elizabeth!" Danielle screamed. she had to pretend she didn't know what would happen. Jack turned to the second guard "Will you be saving her then?" "I can't swim". He replied. Jack looked to the first guard, who just shook his head. "Pride to the King's Navy you are. Hold these- don't lose them!" he said, handing him his effects "Wait here, love. I'll be back with the lass," Jack said to Danielle as he dove into the ocean. He swam up to her and pulled of her dress (it weighed a lot.) and began to swim back to the docks. Bri and the guards helped Jack lift her onto the docks.  
"She's not breathing!" said the second guard. "Move!" Jack said and pulled off her corset and threw it to the first guard. She coughed and spat of some water. "Never would have thought of that," said the second guard.  
"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," said Danielle, imitating  
Jack... "Love, that's the third time you've done that." "Done what, Jack?" Danielle asked innocently. "I'll tell ye later." He looked down at Elizabeth to make sure she was okay when he noticed the medallion upon her neck. "Where did you get that?" He asked. That's when Governor Swann and Norrington arrived. Bri stayed towards the back and caught a glimpse of Danielle, Jack, and Elizabeth. "They're going to end up in the blacksmith's shop, so I better meet them there," she thought to herself and left. Danielle however didn't notice.  
"I believe a thanks are in order," said Norrington, offering his hand. Jack hesitated and took it. Norrington grabbed it and pulled up jack's sleeve. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate? And you as well?" Said Norrington. "Hang them!" ordered Governor Swann. Norrington gave some orders and pulled up Jack's sleeve some more, revealing a tattoo of a sparrow flying across a sunset. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Jack Sparrow," said Norrington. "Captain Jack Sparrow if you please sir," Jack corrected him. "I don't see your ship. captain?" Norrington stated. "I'm in the market as we were," Jack told him. "He said he'd commandeer one." The first guard told Norrington. "Told you he was telling the truth," the second guard said to the first. "These are his, sir." He handed Norrington his stuff. He looked at the gun "No additional shots nor powder." He looked at the compass. "A compass that doesn't point north." He pulled out Jack's sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood.." Danielle giggled. Jack turned around to see what she was laughing at. She stopped. "You are without the worst pirate I have ever heard of," Norrington continued. "But you have heard of me," Jack replied. "And what about you?" Norrington said, turning to Danielle . "Me? Oh. I'm Jack's friend. Miss Danielle if you please (she curtsied)." "And where are your effects?" "Well, at the moment. I haven't any." She told him. "You're a worse pirate than he is!" He grabbed Jack and Danielle and dragged them to get their shackles on. "Commodore, I really must protest," said Elizabeth. They argued as Danielle and Jack got their shackles on. When they were finished, jack said "Finally!" and put his arms over Elizabeth's head so that the chain was around her neck in a ready position to strangle her. Danielle gasped. "No! No, don't shoot!" exclaimed Governor Swann. Jack asked for his stuff and told Elizabeth to put them on him. He looked like he was having a lot of fun with that. but anyways, back to the story. "You're despicable," Elizabeth hissed. "Sticks and stones, love. I save your life you save mine, we're square," Jack replied. He turned her around. "Gentlemen, ladies, this is the day that you'll always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" and he pushed Elizabeth into Norrington and friends. "Hang on tight, love, this could get interesting," he said to Danielle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back at the ship, Sammy was still in Barbossa's quarters, trying to figure out what happened next in the movie. "Damnit! I can't remember what happened! I wish Bri, Ally, or Danielle were here- they would've remembered. "Okay, Barbossa said something about raiding Port Royal. I think that was the name of the place where Elizabeth and them lived. And then. and then. and then.. I can't remember! GRRR! Wait! Somehow Elizabeth ends up on the ship. So, I'll be meeting up with her soon! Okay, great! Now I have to wait for her to come, and hopefully Ally, Bri, or Danielle will be with her." "We'll be there in a few hours Captn'."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hurry they're gaining on us!" shouted Danielle. She and Jack were now running away from Norrington's men. "Behind here, love" Jack said, and pulled her behind a statue. "Put your sword through the hand" Danielle told him. "Great thinking, love." After the guards had passed. They came out and saw more guards nearby. "In here!" Danielle said and pulled him into the blacksmith shop. "More great thinking, love," Jack said. "Please, just call me Danielle." They began to look for something to break their shackles with. Thud. They turned around. Mr. Brown had dropped his bottle of rum. They walked over to him. Danielle poked him. He still didn't move. Jack turned around. "WHOA!" he said, trying to scare Mr. Brown. Danielle started laughing. They went back to breaking their shackles. "Hey, you!" said a voice, coming from the shadows. "Who's there?" Danielle asked.  
"You should know who I am, Danielle!" Bri stepped out of her dark corner. "Bri!" Danielle exclaimed. They ran up to each other and hugged. "Hey! You're in it too!" "Yea! I know! Isn't this awesome?!" they began talking. Jack looked confused. "We're really close friends, Jack." Danielle explained. "Ah!" Jack replied. "Hello, love." Bri decided to have some fun with this whole 'love' thing. "Hello, love. (She smiled) I'm Bri." She said. "Jack" he took her hand and kissed it. "Its my pleasure." She blushed. "We haven't got much time- Will should be here soon" Bri said. "Let me help you guys." She helped get their shackles on. Jack was amazed by how beautiful she looked in her navy blue dress. When suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. They all hid.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ally was waiting when finally, the door opened, and Elizabeth and her father entered. "Oh! Oh, Miss Elizabeth, what happened?" asked the maid I was with. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later." She replied. She looked over at Ally. "Miss Ally is here to see you." The maid informed her. "Ally. Ally. Ally. (Ally gave her a desperate look) Ah yes! The new girl! I'm so glad you could make it. We'll be in my room if you need me." Elizabeth said. "Yes, Miss Swann," said the maid. They went up to her room and closed the door. "Who are you and what do you want?" Elizabeth demanded. "I'm Ally and well, I need your help and you need mine." "I don't believe I need any help at the moment. Where are you from?" "Well, you're not gonna believe me and you're gonna think I'm crazy, but." "Try me." "Okay. I'm from the future." "The future?" "Yes, the future." "Really?" "Really, really." "No." "Yea!" "Prove it."  
"Have you ever seen anyone wearing clothes like these?"  
"Why, as a matter of fact, yes. This morning, there was a girl at the dock dressed just like you."  
"What did she look like?"  
"Well, she had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes.. That's all I know." 'That's Danielle!' Ally thought  
"Okay, look. I'm really from the future, but don't tell anyone. I know about your secret and about the medallion and how you got it. It's a long story, so don't ask. Listen. Pirates are going to invade tonight, but don't try to tell anyone because it will mess up the future, okay? I'm going to go and try and find my three friends. Their names are Sammy, Brianna, and Danielle. So if they come here, play along with them. Okay?"  
"Okay, I won't tell. but you can't go like that! Here, let me give you a dress."  
"Great! Thanks." They walked over to her closet and Elizabeth handed her a bright red dress with black velvet roses printed on it. It had Gold and black lining and lace. It was really beautiful and I have to say, red was Ally's color. "Wow! This is gorgeous! I love it!"  
"You can keep it. I have to say, it is the most beautiful dress here, but red just isn't my color."  
"Thanks! Okay, I'm going to go out to look for my friends, so stay here and wait for me to return and let anyone who you've never seen before with either the names Samantha, Brianna, or Danielle in, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"I'll be back soon" and with that, Ally left Elizabeth to look for her friends. 


End file.
